


Day 3: Gingerbread/Wish

by BarryandCisco_FlashVibe



Series: 25 Days of Christmas (The Flash_The Arrow) [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Food Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe/pseuds/BarryandCisco_FlashVibe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco baking and decorating gingerbread men and a house. Another new tradition is created for the couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Gingerbread/Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the series, and another sequel. Something about this pairing just makes me want to write fluffiness. Let me know what you think.

Cisco woke up to the warm smell of gingerbread. He scrunched his nose and groaned as he rolled over in bed, groping his hand towards the other side of the bed and frowning when he felt nothing but bedsheets. His eyes blinked open rapidly, trying to adjust to the bright sunlight shining in through his bedroom windows. He sat up in bed and noticed that Barry was nowhere in the room, but that the clothes they had thrown haphazardly around the room as they made their way to his bed last night were still all over the floor. 

Cisco threw back the sheets and got out of bed. He grabbed a pair of boxers out of the top drawer of his tall mahogany dresser and opened his bedroom door. He heard loud clanking coming from his kitchen and made his way there. He smirked as he saw Barry bustling busily around the kitchen wearing a pair of his superhero boxers. He tiptoed forward and wrapped his arms around Barry and laughed as he jumped and spun around. 

“Cisco! Don’t scare me like that.” Barry slapped his arm and shook his head as Cisco kissed his nose.

“Well when I woke up to an empty bed and heard a ruckus in the kitchen, I just had to investigate. Only to find my adorable boyfriend running around in a pair of Avengers boxers, only making him more adorable,” Cisco said. His smile grew when he saw the blush on Barry’s cheeks reach his ears and Barry ducked his head. Cisco kissed Barry’s forehead. “What are you up to in here Bar?”

“I’m baking of course,” Barry said as he turned back towards the counter where a large array of baking supplies were strewn across its surface.

“Baking what?”  
“Gingerbread cookies. And then we are going to decorate them later, once they’re cooled. While these are baking and cooling, we are going to make a gingerbread house” Barry said. He started mixing different dried ingredients in a large bowl, before grabbing the eggs.

“We,” Cisco asked. He had one brow raised as he pushed his hair behind his ear and leaned up against the counter, watching Barry mix ingredients with the help of his super-speed.

Barry looked up and smiled at Cisco; the smile that made Cisco want to agree with whatever it was Barry was going to ask of him next. “Of course. It’s going to be amazing!”

“You better be glad I love you Barry Allen,” Cisco said. When he realized what he had just said he froze and his eyes widened as his heart started to beat faster. He and Barry had been together for only a week and he was already mentioning love, it was sure to scare Barry away. Even though Cisco felt like they had been together forever, and he knew they would be together for a long time to come because of the vibes he had gotten about their future, it wasn’t the same for Barry. Barry hadn’t had the luxury of seeing their amazing future, he had only got to experience it secondhand from Cisco. 

Cisco jumped when he suddenly had an armful of Barry Allen. Barry had launched himself into Cisco’s arms and kissed him. He pulled back before Cisco could even process what had just happened. “I love you too Cisco. I know it’s crazy because we haven’t been together for very long, but I feel like it has been so much longer than it really has.”

“Me too,” Cisco said as he rested his forehead against Barry’s and sighed. His heartbeat was slowly going back to a more normal pace as he realized his fears were for naught. 

“Alright I’m going to get this batch ready to go in the oven. Would you mind getting the gingerbread house kit out of the pantry, and setting up?”

Cisco shook his head and chuckled at the rapid change of subject. He loved how Barry could just go back to what he was doing after emotional outbursts like the one they just had. It made things so much easier and less awkward. Cisco took the gingerbread kit out of the pantry and placed it in the center of his little kitchen table. “So you bake gingerbread men, but you buy a kit from the store for a gingerbread house?”

“Yeah. It’s a tradition. Joe used to buy me one to make every year. The gingerbread are a recent addition,” Barry said as he put the first batch in the oven to bake. 

“Another tradition,” Cisco asked as he started to take the supplies out of the box and arrange them on the table for easy access. 

“Yeah, I have a lot of them. Especially for Christmas,” Barry said as he turned on the stereo, and the tune for Jingle Bells started playing. Barry sat down next to Cisco and smiled. “I like making our own traditions too.”

“So let’s make more,” Cisco said. He grabbed a bag of the icing and ripped it open. He put a dollop of the icing on his fingers and quickly wiped it on Barry’s nose.

Barry gaped and then grabbed the icing bag and wiped some icing on Cisco’s nose quicker than Cisco could see. “So our new tradition is gingerbread food fights?” 

Cisco grinned and he got up to go back to the counter, and he grabbed a fist full of flour from the bag on the counter. “Yes, but no super speed,” he said, before throwing the flour in Barry’s face. Barry blinked before laughing and going towards the counter as well and grabbing the bowl of already mixed eggs and pouring it over Cisco’s head. Cisco gasped as the cold eggs dripped down over his forehead and into his eyes. “Ew,” he said. He grabbed a bowl of the molasses from the counter and dipped his hands in it and spread it over Barry’s chest and smirked. 

Barry laughed and said, “Yeah this could be fun every year, but next time we get more supplies because we are not wasting all of these ingredients. I want to make at least five batches, so I can give them to family and friends.”

“Fair enough. Besides, I need a shower. Eggs in hair is not cute.” Cisco, kissed Barry on the cheek and said, “I’ll be quick, and then you can go while I babysit your cookies.”

Barry just shook his head and smiled as Cisco left the room. Cisco made his way down the hall to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and let it warm up as he grabbed a towel from the linen closet and lay it on the sink counter. He peeled off his boxers and got in the shower, pulling the shower curtain closed behind him. Cisco sighed as he let the hot water run through his hair and down his back. As he washed his hair and body he thought about what other things he could make traditions with Barry. So far, Barry had loved his ideas, and Cisco just wanted to be able to make Barry smile as much as possible. Every time Barry smiled it made Cisco warm inside with a feeling of contentment. The two of them together just felt right, like everything finally clicked into place in Cisco’s life. 

Cisco turned off the water after rinsing his hair, getting out of the shower and toweling off. Once he was relatively dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went into his bedroom. He put on a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a graphic tee. Cisco tied his hair up so it wouldn’t soak the back of his shirt, and made his way back to the kitchen. He paused in the doorway as he overheard Barry talking, seemingly just thinking out loud to himself.

“I love him so much. My only Christmas wish is for the two of us to be together for a long time to come.” Barry sighed as he continued to mix the ingredients for the next batch of cookies; the first batch was already cooling on a rack beside the stove. Cisco made a vow to himself now, that he would do everything within his power to make sure he and Barry had many Christmases together to look forward to.


End file.
